Methyl-CCNU and epipodophyllotoxin was evaluated as combination chemotherapy for efficacy in the treatment of malignant glioma in 23 patients. On preliminary analysis little efficacy was noted for the combination, although delayed cumulative bone marrow toxicity was noted. A combination of these agents in the treatment of malignant glioma does not seem of value.